Bound to you
by Rhythm15
Summary: Ayase is tired of his monotonous life with the moneylender despite his refusal. Will he achieve his goal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okane Ga Nai. This is a translation from the Spanish fic "Amarrado a ti" that a friend published on his blog www . planetayaoi . blogspot . com . es ~~ With his permission, of course. Please, read and review~**

* * *

There… There was the fragile looking, blue eyed, blond young man, watching through the window the raindrops falling. It was a rainy day, very rainy, just like he felt himself…

Kanou: Ayase, what are you doing?

Ayase: Ah… Etto… Nothing, just looking…

Kanou: Hmm…

It had been two years since Kanou rescued Ayase at the bidding, but they still had some problems with communication. They weren't due to the younger's nature, since he was always trying to adapt himself to Kanou's wishes. It were the eldest's character and his continuous jealousy what were causing that miscommunication.

Ayase: Ah… Etto… Kanou-san, c-could I ask you for something?

Kanou: Yes, tell me.

Ayase: Could you let me go for a walk under the rain?

Kanou: Sure, as you wish, just wait a moment. I have to go fetch the umbrellas.

Ayase: Ah! Ka-Kanou-san… I meant "alone".

Kanou: Why would you want to go out alone? Not a chance.

Ayase: Ah… It's alright, it's no problem. I'm used to it, after all (he whispered the last sentence, but the elder man heard it)

Kanou: I don't know why you're always asking for things I can't grant you.

Ayase: That's not true; I just want to go for a walk under the rain.

Kanou: So what? Who can warrantee that you'll come back on your own?

Ayase: I've been by your side for two years. If I wanted to run away I would have already done it.

With those last words, Kanou got furious and grabbed Ayase from the waist, dragging the boy closer to him. He said:

Kanou: If you wanted to, huh? Do you think that running away from me is that easy?Do you think I'll let you leave?

Ayase: K-Kanou-san… You're hurting me…

Kanou: TELL ME, DO YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY FROM ME?

He asked quite angered.

Ayase: No! It's not that I wanted to run away! I just want a bit more of freedom.

Kanou: Freedom? You want your freedom, isn't it? Then, pay me what you owe.

Ayase: Nyaa… L-let me, please.

Kanou tore the minor's clothes in a second and began to kiss him uncontrollably. It was a mix of fury and love. Kanou kissed his neck fiercely and went down to his two pink buttons while he held him from the waist.

Ayase was his and nobody else. He would NEVER let him go away… Ayase only needed him; he will be the only one to protect him, to pamper him, to take care of him… He didn't need anyone else.

In that moment, the bell rang.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong…

Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong...

Kanou: Who is the bastard that dares to disturb me?

Kanou opened the door, ready to kill whoever had dares to ring the bell.

Someya: Hi. What's wrong?

Someya saw Ayase's upper clothes completely torn and said:

Someya: You're so brute, Somuku! Poor Ayase…

Kanou: Do you want something, damned cross-dresser?!

Someya: I just wanted to see Ayase this rainy day, any problem? Calm down, I'm not here to see you.

Kanou: Tsk! Come in!

Someya approached Ayase and they went to the room leaving Kanou outside. He left the two of them alone… Since he hadn't allowed Ayase to go out, he would let him be with Someya. Hadn't he, he would end up yelling at him… As always…

* * *

**~In the room~**

Someya: Aya-chan! You look a bit crestfallen, is anything wrong?

Ayase: Someya-chan… I want more freedom…

Someya: Oh, it was time to open up your eyes. Of course you need more freedom, you're 20! You're in the prime of life!

Ayase: Hmm… Etto… But Kanou-San…

Someya: Hmm… But a guy as brute and possessive as Kanou it's difficult… but something could be done, don't you think so?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okane Ga Nai. This is a translation from the Spanish fic "Amarrado a ti" that a friend published on his blog www . planetayaoi . blogspot . com . es ~~ With his permission, of course. Please, read and review~**

* * *

Ayase: I've been living in here for two years and I've never been out on my own, I don't think anything can be done about this.

Someya was realizing the sad truth; he was a hopeless young man. She knew that this would happen someday. Ayase was a very fragile boy who would end up getting tired of living in a state that nobody would be able to stand.

Ayase had begun to cry. He didn't want that lifestyle anymore.

Someya: Aya-chan, cheer up. Get dressed while I go to talk to Somuku.

Ayase: Yes...

Someya left to find an enraged and frustrated Somuku smoking a cigarette in the living-room.

Someya: You know? I'm not going to tell you what a brutish or despicable man you are because you already know that but think that Ayase is still a kid. You've made him live very fast and badly. If you want and really love him you should consider letting him go, even if it's for a little while. At least let him live on his own, I don't doubt you can keep an eye on him as you do now.

Kanou: I love Ayase. Why doesn't he love me?

Someya: You treat him as an object; you pay him every time you lie with him. It's as if you had kidnapped him. How do you expect him to begin to love you? It's impossible.

Kanou: But... The thing's that…

Right then, Ayase came out from his room and the two older people stopped talking.

Someya: Well~ we could go out to have a snack or something, ne? My treat!

Kanou: Yes, let's go. What do you say, Ayase?

Ayase: Isn't it your decision too?

Those words had really annoyed the older man but he restrained himself remembering Someya's words.

The trio went to have lunch at a fancy restaurant. Only Someya talked, the other two didn't want to say a word. One was scared, the other one didn't want to scare anyone. Suddenly, they heard:

?: Ayase?!

Ayase turned away and saw a kinda familiar face.

?: Oh. Ayase, it's you! Your uncles have been looking for you! We were really worried for you!

The eyes of the three people at the table were wide open.

Ayase: Ma-Ma-Mahiro!

Kanou: Who is that?

Mahiro: I'm a friend of Ayase. We met when he was a little kid, when I was working at his grandmother's grape field. I slowly befriended him at that time. Then, I began my own wine business, but Ayase disappeared suddenly…

Ayase: Ah… Etto…

Ayase didn't know what to say, he was scared of Kanou-san's reaction…

Mahiro: You've grown up a lot! Come home with me and let's visit your uncles tomorrow, they'll love seeing you again!

Mahiro began to ruffle the blonde's hair but then he noticed that someone had caught his arm, putting pressure as if they wanted to break it.

Kanou: Leave. Ayase isn't going with you.

Ayase: Kanou-san, stop! Mahiro-san, did you look for me? Did I worry you all?

Ayase felt happy because someone had been worried for his wellbeing in those two years.


End file.
